Scars
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Smut. One shot for now. Drarry. Voldemort is dead, and everyone is ready to party and move on from prejudices. The twins host a party and drinks are had... read to see what ensues.


**AN**/ My first attempt at smut, please let me know what you think. This will eventually become chaptered fic. Reposted, was Understatements and Understanding.

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Scars**

By ScreamForSOH

It wasn't meant to happen, that is, no one arranged it; for once. Their lives were changed by their own actions, not reactions of manipulation. They had been drunk, depressed and needy.

Fred and George's Party was going brilliantly according to the twins. Alcohol was provided, the exams over and nothing else to really worry about, Voldie was gone and people had long since given up prejudices, especially those who saw the war first hand. The twins were celebrating, getting the school together, the teachers at a 'conference', so there were none present at the older students party, and although there were some minor wards up to let them know if anyone was in any immediate danger or fighting broke out. But no one was in the mood to fight, most out on the dance floor, in an inconspicuous place somewhere in the school or messing around at the younger students' party, where Remus and Sirius were supervising and keeping alcohol and any misbehaving under surveillance.

By midnight most students had wondered out of the party room for the older students, whether to be sick in the gardens or to snog someone until bored or it lead elsewhere. The music sounded awesome. It was a supposedly muggle band, Five O's playing. Hermione was out mingling on the dance floor, while Ron was once again off with some chick he had never really noticed until that night. Harry stood near the stage next to the "punch" bowl watching what people were up to and where people were. He knew the concoction in the bowl wasn't too harmful since the twins and Hermione had been working on a way for "extra" ingredients not to be added once the spell was cast, not to say the punch wasn't spiked by the twins before the spell was put in place that is.

He stood on the side lines, watching people, feeling the alcohol beginning to enter his blood stream and tamper with his thoughts. Even with his observations, he never noticed he was being watched himself.

With all of his friends pre-occupied, Draco decided to sit on the side lines and relearn each student and their new outlooks on everything since a year prior when Voldie had been taken down. He had been there, but never saw the final battle between Harry and the Dark Fool. He had been busy dealing with Snape at that point in time, it had turned out that Snape had double crossed Dumbledore, but only showed his true colours during the final battle, when they needed him most. Since the battle, Draco had been assisting the replacement potions teacher during his free periods when the younger students had class, like he had with Snape.

Since the war Draco had figured everyone out; except one. Harry Potter. And it drove him crazy. There were days when he seemed the happiest boy alive, going to class piggy-backing Hermione to class just for the fact he was cold and didn't have a jumper. Other days he had no confidence, energy or happiness. The Gryffindor dropped all animosity he had felt for Slytherins long before the war and yet he was still edgy around some, Draco particularly. The Malfoy heir had no idea why, he had stopped bullying any of the students, except his friends in jest, when he realised he didn't want to be like his father.

Watching Harry drink his way through yet another cup of punch, Draco continued to ponder his thoughts. Downing the last of his own punch, Draco got up and moved out of the Great Hall, knowing that he wasn't going to learn anything new that night from just watching the Gryffindor. He wandered around in a blank haze, thoughts and memories flashing around his vision, voices and sounds playing in his ears. Fights at school, during the war, at home, in the streets began to be the theme in his mind. He suddenly saw Snape's face lurk before his eyes just like during their duel. He saw and heard him cast the spell; suddenly his arm felt like it was on fire, it was something which happened quite frequently, the scar would continue throbbing, until he got a numbing potion. The only problem was you couldn't take that when you have had any alcohol or drugs, basically anything that screws with your mind or body and so Draco just stopped and sat on the floor against the wall, the cool stone helping very slightly against the pain.

A few minutes passed and the pain was ebbing, but he knew it wasn't going anywhere soon. Suddenly someone came around the corner, only a short distance from where Draco was, and unable to see much in the dark corridor, tripped over his leg. Sitting up rubbing his head, Harry chuckled slightly and muttered an apology. Despite his pain, Draco laughed too. It had been a pretty graceless, arms-flailing fall and with the amount they had drunk that night, it seemed extremely humorous to both of them. Harry edged his way towards the wall opposite Draco only once settled did he realise who it was.

Once the Slytherin stopped laughing he stuttered out "You okay Harry?" using his first name mainly because of the rule for attending the party, you had to be civil at all times and can only call each other by first names or nicknames which the other likes.

"Yeah… What're you doin' on the floor Draco?" Harry asked looking over at the blonde, still chuckling from the fall.

"Oh you know, waiting for a drunk someone to come around that corner…" the look on Harry's face told him that he didn't believe him, even in his current state. "Oh fine, I couldn't be bothered getting up. Plus the stone wall is helping my arm… don't ask…" he said gesturing at his right arm.

Shrugging, Harry just nodded and began to ponder on the thoughts which had been over riding his mind before his trip. Suddenly an urge took any thoughts in his mind and scrapped them; instead they made him crawl over to the other wall and sit on the right side of Draco. Centring himself, he told Draco not to worry and hold still. Muttering a few things which Draco couldn't catch, Harry placed his hand on where he detected the defection was. Continuing his murmuring, he closed his eyes and let the magic do the work. Draco watched all this, a tingle was sent up and down his arm, particularly where Harry's hand was. Suddenly all the pain was gone and Harry removed his hand. Sitting back and resting against the wall once more, Harry smiled at Draco. "I guess that will help a bit."

Draco looked at Harry in awe "Holy fuck. What did you just do! Thank you! Actually don't explain… I won't remember in the morning… but you better tell me at some point in time." The two laughed and Harry just took the gratitude in stride; he knew it was still not very often when Draco would thank someone or apologise. "Why did you do that for me?" Draco asked looking at the raven haired boy beside him. Harry opened his eyes and they locked with Draco's. He just shrugged and said he felt the urge to help and so did what he could. Since surviving the war he didn't like not following instincts and urges.

Hearing this, Draco had various things flying through his sluggish mind. '_Oh fuck it_' he thought. He leant over to Harry and captured his lips with his own. Bringing his left hand up, he snaked it up behind Harry's head, burying it deep in the dark locks. Harry had been shocked to feel the soft lips again his and even more when he reacted straight away. Feeling Draco's hand in his hair, Harry opened his mouth slightly, giving entrance to Draco, who took it willingly.

Soon both boys were on their knees in front of each other, arms entangled, hands sunk into hair, tugging softly, enjoying every touch and sound. The sensation went straight down for both of them. When they pulled back, they were red in the face, feeling hot and bothered and oh so very turned on. Remembering where they were, Draco smirked and stood up, pulling Harry with him, placing a finger to the raven haired boy's lips, Draco winked and keeping hold of his hand and began to lead the way to an empty section of wall. Muttering a password, "Oh fuck it." Draco went through a doorway which had just appeared and Harry obediently followed. The room was only small, with only a bed, two chairs and a door on the opposite side of the room, probably the bathroom. Harry only had a second to take in the new surroundings before Draco's hands distracted him once more.

Edging over to the bed, their hands roaming the others chest and back, locking lips occasionally and before either knew it, the back of Harry's knees hit the bed, sending them sprawling on the squishy matrass. Their shirts thrown somewhere, pants on the way, shoes lost somewhere in the process and nothing else on their mind but the touch of the other persons hands. Draco positioned himself above Harry, looking down with lustful eyes and swollen pink lips. Leaning down once more, their lips crashed together in a rushed rough kiss. Their lips broke apart once more as Draco reached down and undid Harry's pants and slid them down slowly, kissing Harry's chest and stomach as he went. Harry kicked his pants off once Draco got them to his ankles and began to lick his way back up meeting his lips with a searing kiss. Distracted by the kiss, Draco was taken by surprise when Harry took a hold of his hips and flipped them, putting himself on top.

Draco felt Harry smirk and looked up at those beautiful emerald eyes. Harry pecked him on the lips and moved down and began nipping at the Slytherin's neck moving his hands down and unbuckling Draco's belt and unzipping the jeans with careful precision, taking his sweet time, leaving nice little marks along Draco's collar bone as he went. He then removed Draco's pants, throwing them into the darkness and bending back down and biting Draco's lip softly, earning him a moan and a chance to explore his mouth once more.

In a swift movement, Draco flipped them back over and slid the covers over them, with only boxers left on, flesh met flesh, sending tingles straight through their bodies. Draco moved up and lay directly above Harry, hips grinding on hips, faces inches apart, their eyes met, filled with lust and need. Their lips crashed together once more as Draco moved his hand along Harry's chest and stomach, feeling every muscle, every scar, the quivering of his body in anticipation. Trailing kisses along Harry's collarbone, then down his chest; slowly, painstakingly, torturingly slow, Draco snaked his way down. Slipping a finger into the elastic, Draco began to pull Harry's boxers down; down, down, down, down. Throwing them off the bed and onto the floor, Draco ran a hand down the centre of Harry's torso once again, trailing his hand all the way down before grasping Harry's erection and beginning his work. He saw Harry's face pinch and pull as the sensations sparked through his body.

Before Draco could finish however, he suddenly found himself on his back once again, Harry smirking from above. Rather then torturing the poor soul beneath him, Harry just ran his fingers down Draco's side until he reached the waist band of his boxers and sliding them down and off, Harry slid back into alignment with Draco, friction creating heat as their lips crashed together once again and their hips ground into each other. Moaning and groaning, the two moved together and were soon crying each others name out in ecstasy. Laying down on Draco, head resting on his shoulder, a leg thrown over Draco's, Harry grinned in bliss and pecked Draco's jaw before snuggling down under the covers some more and falling asleep, soon followed by Draco who just wrapped his arms around Harry and bit his lip, wondering if he should bother cleaning the mess, instead he just ell asleep, knowing they would regret it in the morning, but feeling the need to have proof of what happened that night, to make sure it wasn't just his imagination.

**--**

The following morning, if you could count half past eleven as morning, Draco woke to find Harry shifting and sitting up, leaving Draco's side cold. The Slytherin sat up and resting back on his elbows, he watched as Harry looked around the room, his legs over the side of the bed with his back to Draco. His eyes roamed the room while Draco's roamed Harry. Noticing a jagged scar on Harry's left shoulder blade.

Draco sat up some more and unconsciously reached out and ran his fingers over the marred skin. Harry tensed at first, but soon relaxed again as Draco reached up and pulled the Gryffindor back down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist and pulled him close. Resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, Draco whispered in his ear, "Can I ask about it?" Harry tensed up once more, all he wanted to do at that point in time was run away, keep it to himself. Draco felt Harry beginning to panic and could tell that he didn't want to think about what ever caused him such harm.

Draco tightened his embrace and kissed Harry's neck just below the ear, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. Not yet at least." Harry calmed slightly and smiled softly; he turned in Draco's embrace and hugged Draco back, shaking slightly still. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Looking down, Harry saw Draco's own scar. He ran his fingers down it, causing Draco to shiver. Suddenly remembering something, Draco asked in a quiet voice, "What happened last night?" Causing Harry to sit up and blush slightly.

"Do I really have to tell you? Were you so drunk you can't remember?" He asked causing Draco's face to flush slightly and he laughed quietly.

"No, gods no, I couldn't forget something like that just from too much to drink," He paused and saw Harry blush harder before continuing, "No what I meant was, what did you do to my arm? Medi-witches had tried a lot of this to try and repair it, even to just decrease the pain it causes." Draco said rubbing his thumb over the flawed skin.

Harry scratched his hear and shrugged, "It's just something that Poppy taught me when I was stuck in the ward after one of the battles, she needed some extra help. It was a spell she had created herself. No one really knew a lot of what she was capable of, and no one ever will, she only taught me a very minor amount of what she had discovered, any of the few notes she had made were with her when… when…" Harry chocked back a sob and hung his head. He bit his lip, and looked up and looked to Draco's eyes and regained the capability to go on, "Well, all her notes were destroyed when he got her, I saw it… it was … so terrible…" Draco reached out and hugged Harry once more, trying to help him through the memories. After a few moments, Harry smiled softly; glad and proud to know the few spells the nurse had taught him. "She was a great woman."

They sat in thought for a while when Harry turned his head and said with a slightly cheeky grin, "You know, are you sure you remember last night? 'Cuz I could always refresh your memory."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry close for another kiss. "As tempting as that is… I'm fucking hungry, and if we don't show, who knows what rumours will turn up?"

"Truthful ones?" Harry said with a laugh earning him a hit in the arm. Harry just sat up and put a leg over Draco's, "Are you sure you are that hungry?" he asked with a pout, "'Cuz you know… lunch will be available for another two hours, what with it being the weekend…" Placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, Harry smirked as he saw the flash in Draco's eyes and was able to push Draco back down onto the bed and bite down on his now vulnerable neck, causing the first gasp that morning, taking their lust to higher levels.

**--**

**AN/**Let me know what you thought in a review. Thanks for reading.

xoxo


End file.
